1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing substrate for sealing a display and a method for manufacturing the sealing substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, among display devices, is flat and emits it own light.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-light-emitting display which is provided with an organic light emitting diode which emits its own light to display an image. The function of the display unit, including a plurality of organic light emitting elements, may be deteriorated by penetration of external moisture and oxygen so that a technology for sealing the display unit in order to suppress the penetration of external moisture and oxygen is very important.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information which does not form the prior art which is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.